


Love And Hurt

by Emz2684



Category: Holby City
Genre: Angst, F/F, Happy Ending, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz2684/pseuds/Emz2684
Summary: Bernie and Serena both run AAU and the Trauma unit which Hanseen got back for them both after it was closed down. Bernie and Serena get married one day and then they enjoy their 3 week honeymoon then 1 month after they are walking to Albies when a car comes speed down without stopping and it hits Serena and sends her flying. Serena had surgery but she ends up paralysed and is unable to walk she has physiotherapy in hospital until she is able to go home then she has physiotherapy at home and while Serena and Bernie go through all that they find out that Serena's mom has Alzheimer's which her and Serena's brother have known for months which hurts Serena because no one told her so Bernie speaks to Adrienne and moves her in with them and when she does after a while Adrienne starts hurting Serena because of the Alzheimer's.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It is Tuesday the 4th of December 2018 Serena wakes up to her alarm going off she reaches over switched it off the rolls on to her side and faces the side of the bed where Bernie the love of her life should be. She lies there for a while when she hears knocking at first she thinks it is one of her next door neighbours outside banging but it carries on so she gets up opens her bedroom door and stands at the top of her stairs listening and that is when she realises it is her front door.

Serena walks down the stairs and up to the front door,she unlocks it the pulls the door open as she does she sees Bernie standing their with the biggest grin on her face,after a few seconds Serena flings herself in to Bernie's arms and cries in to Bernie's neck. Bernie holds Serena in her arms as she cries she then walks Serena backwards in to their house where she kicks the door shut with her foot,Bernie then picks Serena up and carries her upstairs to their bedroom.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bernie kicks their bedroom door shut with her foot she walks over to the bed with Serena in her arms,lies Serena down on the bed and she kicks off her shoes,coat and climbs on the bed and starts kissing Serena while wiping away her tears causing Serena to smile up at Bernie then she wraps her arms around Bernie's neck. Serena pulls Bernie closer to her and kisses her, Bernie moans in to the kids she then snakes her hand out and strokes Serena's cheek. They both pull apart smiling at each other when Serena says" sweetheart please say that you are home for good and that you are not just visiting because I really miss you and I do not want to be away from you any more". Bernie smiles down at Serena and tells her that" she is back for good with her and she is back where she belongs with her and she is never leaving her again because she can not live with her". Serena pulls Bernie down to her and kisses Bernie passionately. Serena moans in to Bernie's mouth babe please make love to me I want to feel you on me and in me please". Bernie starts kissing Serena's neck as her hands starts roming over Serena's thighs Bernie flips them over so Serena is straddling her hips,Bernie fondles Serena's breasts over her pj top then she lifts it up and pulls it off her body then she pulls her bottoms of her as well which makes Serena do it to her. Serena then straddles Bernie again as Bernie lifts her head and sucks at Serena's nipples in turn. Serena moans and archers her back "fuck" she runs her fingers through Bernie's blonde locks and she pulls her to her lips kissing Bernie and moaning in Bernie's mouth when she feels Bernie stroke her slit. Bernie grins and kissed down Serena's neck finding the spot that always drives her crazy,pushing in 2 fingers inside her as she bites at Serena's neck. "Babe your so wet" Bernie says as she starts moving her fingers in Serena. Serena moans out "oh Bernie" as she feels her suck her breasts nipping at both,her hips thrust in to meet Bernie's hand, she says" more babe please harder" Serena begs as she holds Bernie's head to her breasts gripping her hair. Bernie adds another finger inside Serena and watched as Serena's eyes shoot open and she screams with pleasure as Bernie moves her fingers harder inside her. "That's it babe ", Bernie kisses down to her chest and keeps sucking on Serena's nipples, Serena lets her eyes roll back in her head as she thrusts her hips in to Bernie's hand. "Fuck I'm so close. Don't stop please Bernie" Serena begs as she holds Bernie's head to her chest with both of her hands as her body started writhing above Bernie and her moans grow louder as her orgasm wracks her body, Bernie smirks and she lies back down and watched Serena come down while her body still shaking and jerking. "God I love watching you cum ". Serena looks down at Bernie smiles and says"you know my body so well".

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bernie says"yes I do know your body so well Serena just like you know my body so well". Serena kisses Bernie and says"you are so sexy and your everything I've ever wanted"as she runs her fingers over Bernie's chest and nipples. Bernie whispers "show me how much you love me Serena".

Serena caresses her face and kisses her passionately hearing a soft moan fall from her lips. Serena brakes from the kiss looks down at Bernie,Bernie says"I could kiss you forever". Serena leans back down about to kiss Bernie when both of their phones start ringing they try ignoring them but they keep going of so Serena climbs off Bernie and gets up and walks towards her phone as Bernie goes to get her phone in her jeans pocket. They both answer their phone and talk to the person on each phone for a few minutes. After a while they both end the call and look at each other when Serena says"that was Hansen he wants to see me in 1 hour". Bernie smiles and says"that was Hansen's secretary Hansen asked her to ring me and get her to tell me that Hansen wants to see me in 1 hour as well". Serena looks at Bernie and says"how did he know your were back". Bernie holds out her hand for Serena who takes it and Bernie sits them both on their bed and says"I rang him and told him I was coming home to you where I belong with you the love of my life forever but I did not want him to tell you so I asked him to keep it a secret".

They are still sitting together holding hands on the bed when Serena says"darling I am so happy you are back with me here forever all this time apart has really took a lot out of us and I do not want to be apart from you ever again". Bernie says"I don't either babe and we will not be again I promise". Serena then says"I hope you are moving back in right now". Bernie smiles pulls Serena on her lap and says"babe this is our home where we belong together forever of course I'm moving back in". They kids each other then Bernie pulls away and says"come on sweetheart let's get dressed and go see what Hansen wants".

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have not uploaded been busy and now being ill but I have doing all my fanatics and I have 3 new stories as well so I do them all

Chapter 4

They both get dressed then they leave their bedroom and pick up coats,bags and put shoes on they leave the house making sure they pick the car keys. Bernie drives them to the hospital in Serena's car where they park up and walk in to the hospital holding hands,they push the button for the lift once it comes they step and just the doors are about to close Robbie stops the doors and steps in. Once he sees Serena he stands right next to her and looks at Serena and smiles at her.

Serena moves and stands on the other side of Bernie away from Robbie holding Bernie's hand as Bernie wraps her arm around Seena which does not go unnoticed by Robbie but before he could say anything the lift opens,Robbie steps out of the lift and turns to look back at Serena as he was looking the lift door closes leaving him just standing there staring.

Bernie looks at Serena and says"I wonder what he wants and I wonder why he is on AAU". Serena says"well the way he was standing so close to me and the way to was looking and smiling at me I think he was looking for me". Bernie says"does he know about us". Serena says"no I have not seen him since just before you came back from keiv but he knows that there was someone else because told him". Bernie says"okay so he has no idea about anything that has happened". Serena shakes her head,she looks at Bernie and says"do not worry sweetheart once we have finished with Hansen if you want we can go to each ward including Darwin and tell them that you are back and do you can see Cam then when we get to AAU I will speak to him and makes sure that he knows I love you I'm in love with you and that you are the love of my life my everything my soul mate". Bernie leans in kisses Serena passionately and once they pull away the lift doors open to where Hansen's office is.

They both step of the lift and head to his office they tell his receptionist that Hansen asked to see them both". The receptionist stands up and says"he is waiting for you"so she shows them straight I'm,they greet Hansen then sit in front of his desk waiting for him to tell them why he asked to see both them together and today. He starts by saying"that he is happy that Bernie is back for good and then he tells them that he has secured funding to bring back the trauma unit and he wants them both to run AAU and the trauma unit together as equal co leads". They both sit there shocked until Hansen pulls out their contract hands it to them stating that no one can take AAU or the trauma unit away from them for 15 years and they only way it will be taken is if or when they both retire or quit". Serena and Bernie are sitting there reading the contract when Bernie says"are we allowed to pick our own team for both AAU and the trauma unit". Hansen says"yes but you can not choose your son". Bernie laughs and says"that is not problem". Bernie then looks at Serena who looks back at her and says"is this what you want Serena because I do I get to be with you forever". Serena smiles takes Bernie's hand and says"absolutely without a doubt". They turn back to Hansen and both say"we do we sign".

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They both sign the contract with big happy grins on their faces then Serena says"can we go and tell everyone please". Hansen looks at them both and says"how about I get everyone from Keller and Darwin and get them all to come down to AAU and I will make an announcement and tell them and then you can tell them all who you have decided will be working with you both on AAU and the trauma unit". Both Bernie and Serena look at each other then say"we like that idea".

Hansen walks with Serena and Bernie out of the lift in to AAU where everyone is waiting,Hansen says"I have an announcement to make he says"I have got the trauma unit back and I have just come from my office with Miss Campbell and Miss Wolfe where they both have signed a contract for 10 years stating that they will be both co leads of AAU and the trauma unit and they have chosen who they want on their team for both so now they are going to tell us all". Bernie holds Serena's hand and says"we have chosen Dom,Nicky,Donna and Chloe so you will start here with us on Monday forever". Hansen then says"Mr Dauvel is moving to Keller and Mr Griffin is going back to Keller as well and Mr Dunn is staying on Darwin,he thanks them all".

Once that is all done Serena says"you ready to go home and spend the rest of the week and weekend together". Bernie says"absolutely sweetheart". They both say"bye"to everyone then they leave the hospital and get in Serena's car. While they are sitting Bernie pulls out her phone and rings Cam,once he answers she tells"him that she is back and that she is back forever and ever and she asks if him and Lottie could come to Serena's today because they both want to see him and Lottie and she has something she wants to speak to them about". Bernie tells "Serena that they are going to come round in an hour so Serena says"tell Cam I will put the latch on and to let themselves in".

They get home Serena puts the latch on but pushes the door shut,they kick of their shoes and coats Serena goes and sits on the sofa while Bernie goes and makes them a hot drink each. She comes in the living room puts their drinks on the coffee table sits next to Serena. Cam and Lottie come through the door take the latch off and walk in to the living room where both Serena and Bernie are curled up together,Bernie is about to say something when she looks up with Serena and sees Marcus standing in the door way staring at them both with venom in his eyes to Serena.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bernie stands up quickly with Serena they both hug Cam and Lottie then Marcus says"well isn't this nice and cosy you playing house with my wife and my children not yours mine". Bernie looks to Serena wraps her arms around her then says"Marcus I am not your wife we are divorced I did not love you and I was never in love with you so stop this Serena has done nothing to you she has done nothing at all except love me and never hurt me or put me down the way you and your mom did everyday we were married when I was home from tour,why are you even here we do not need to be in the same room together I'm a lesbian I always have been so you need to stop this and leave us alone".

Serena goes to leave to give them all some privacy but Bernie says"no Serena this is our house you belong here with me if any one is going it is Marcus he is the one that does not belong here he had no right to come in and do what he is doing". Bernie then says"Marcus yes I cheated on you and yes it was with a woman and I know I should of told you a long time ago that I'm a lesbian but it is over with now I am with Serena and I can finally be who I want to be without hiding it any more and keeping it a secret"she then turns to Lottie and Cam and says"I know I hurt you both with what I did and how it happened but I'm not sorry I'm a lesbian and I'm not sorry that I left your dad but I am sorry I was never the moment you wanted and I am sorry that I was never there for you both and I'm sorry that you found out about me because I had the affair with Alex".

Both Cam and Lottie go over to Bernie and say"mom we have forgiven you and we understand why you did what you did your our mom and we love you". Bernie hugs them both and says"I love you too". They turn back to Marcus who says"both Cam and Lottie are coming home with me because then maybe you will finally decide you stop being a dyke with that whore and come to your senses and come home to your loving husband and children". Bernie days"that is never going to happen Marcus I have come to my senses I am a lesbian and I am proud about being a lesbian,I love Serena I am in love with her she is everything to me she is the love of my life my soul mate and I am going to be with her forever and ever,you were never a loving husband you were controlling and you were neber nice about me and you always used to put me down along with your mom I always felt unwelcome in my own house". She then carries on saying"you are not my husband I am sorry I married you I only did to make my parents happy the only good things to come out of it was Lottie and Cam that is it so just go away stay away from and Serena I'm with her I'm a lesbian so you need to deal with it and get over it and move on because I certainly have and will always move on with Serena and my children".

Marcus looks at Bernie then he looks to Cam and Lottie but they day"no we are staying here with our mom and stepmom". Marcus says"fine I will see you at home Charlotte and I will see you the weekend Cam". Kitties says"no dad I am moving in with my mom and stepmom if that is okay with you both". She turns to them both as they both say"yes that is more than fine we will go with you to get your stuff tomortow". Cam then says"and no dad you will not see me the weekend at all". Marcus walks out slamming the doors as he goes,Bernie Serena are you alright". Serena says"Bernie i am alright now how about we all order a takeaway and just watch rubbish TV for the rest of tonight". They all nod and agree so that is what they did they ordered a Chinese sat on the sofa with Cam and Lottie in the chairs and watched rubbish TV with them all falling asleep where they were.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

On Sunday Morning Serena wakes up and turns over and looks at Bernie who is still fast asleep she lies there just watching Bernie sleeping thinking to herself how lucky she is that she has Bernie and that she always will.

Serena gets up and goes downstairs where she makes her and Bernie some breakfast with coffee for them to enjoy in bed in their room.

As Serena has finished making their breakfast and coffee she puts them on a tray and goes to walk out of the kitchen when Lottie and Cam walk in they all say "good morning then Serena tells "them to help themselves to anything and if they need them they will be up in their bedroom". Serena walks upstairs puts the tray on the table,closes the door and then picks it up and carries it over to the bed where she sees thst Bernie is sitting up and is awake seeing Serena has breakfast and coffees for them both.

Once their finished Bernie puts everything on the floor and as she looks back to Serena,Serena says"Bernie I want to talk to you about something I have really thought about this for the last year and I really hope you feel the same way". Bernie takes Serena's hand and says"you can talk to me about anything Serena you know that". So as they are sitting there together holding hands Bernie waits for Serena to talk to her.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Their still sitting there on the sofa when Serena says"Bernie I love you and I want to have a child or children with you". Bernie says"Serena that is what I wanted to ask you I have always wanted children with and for us to raise them together and watch them grow up together as wife and wife". Serena smiles and says"I want to start trying and looking at clinics straightaway but only if you want to as well". Bernie says"yes I do but we do need to talk to someone at the clinic about it and get all the information and talk about which one of us will carry our child". Serena I know how would you feel if we started looking at clinics today and ringing round". Bernie says"I think that is a good idea". They curl up together on the sofa when Serena says"why don't we go for a walk then pick us a takeaway up then come home sit with the laptop and make enquiries by ringing different clinics". Bernie agrees to Serena's idea so they both get up put shoes and coats on grabs the keys and Serena's purse and head out.

They slowly walk around the park hand in hand until the reach the end then they go to their favourite takeaway shop order some food,collect and head home. Once home shoes,coats have been took off and while Serena dishes up their food Bernie goes and gets the laptop. She is sitting on the sofa with the laptop in front of her when Serena comes in with their food,once she is sitting next to Bernie they search for different clinics and right down the contact details for them to ring after they have eaten to book and appointment.

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bernie calls the clinic they have both chosen and books and appointment for her and Serena on Monday the 1st of July 2018 at 10.00am.

Once she finishes on the phone she tells Serena"when their appointment is and at what time". Serena says"good I can't wait for us to have a child together". Bernie says"neither can I sweetheart". Serena says"we do need to talk and decide who will carry our baby though". Bernie says"we can talk about that and all the other things at our appointment and after once we have all the information".

They finish talking then Serena sits on the sofa while Bernie goes on to the kitchen to make them a hot drink each. Once she puts the kettle on she rings Charlotte and asks"her to come home and to bring Cam because she wants to talk to them about something important and to ask them something". Lottie says"I will be home at 7pm and I will bring Cam". They say"goodbye" hang up the phone,then Bernie makes herself and Serena a coffee each.

She comes back in hands Serena her coffee and sits next to her with her own drink while they enjoy their time together watching some programme on the telly.

Lottie comes in the livingroom with Cam,Bernie looks up and gesters for them to be quite,she slowly gets up without waking Serena walks through to the kitchen and extension with Cam and Lottie,they sit down in front of their mom who says"how do you feel about me asking Serena to marry me next week then us getting married about a month later and I also want to tell you that me and Serena are going to have a child together".

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Cam and Lottie say"about time you propose to Serena and you marry her you belong together anyone can see that". Lottie says"can i come with you to help you choose her ring". Bernie smiles and says"yes i would really like that". Bernie says"I'm thinking of going Saturday if your free and that is okay with you Charlie". Charlie says"I am free Saturday but not Sunday so yes that day is fine".

They all talk few a while longer then go in to tell kitchen and cook Lasagne with salad and garlic bread for when Serena has finished soaking in her bubble bath. Serena comes downstairs walks in to the kitchen just as their dishing up and pouring out her wine and other drinks,she sits next to Bernie at the table ready to enjoy their dinners.

After dinner Charlie and Cam clean up and wash after they push their moms in to the living room,once all the cleaning has been done Cam comes in says"bye cuz he is meeting friends then leaves as Lottie says"I'm going for a shower then to read in bed".

At 11pm Serena locks up the back as Bernie turns the TV and lights off and as they walk by the front door they see a shadow so Bernie's opens it and sees Marcus standing there with a rose Bernie says"I don't know why your here and why you have a rose because no one wants you here and not one wants you". She slams the door on him locks it wraps her arms around Serens as she nips at her neck as their walking to their bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As Serena leaves for work from her house she sees Marcus sitting in his car watching she gets in her car and as she drives she sees him following so she diales Bernie's number.

Bernie anwers straight away and so Serena tells her that when she left Marcus was sitting in his car outside our house watching and now he is following me to work,he wants you and I do not think he will stop till he gets you back".

Bernie says"well he will have to get used to it because he knows I'm gay and he knows I'm with you and in love with you,just carry on driving and ignore him come straight to work then when we go on our lunch break I will call him or get him to meet us and I will speak to him about it with you there".

Serena pulls up parks gets out and walks in to the hospital without looking for Marcus.when she gets to AAU Bernie is there waiting for her,she takes her hand and leads her to their office as their about to close the door Fleur walks in goes right over to Serena and says"here's my sexy vixen"she then kisses Serena on the lips in front of Bernie.

To Be Continued


End file.
